Danny McLain: New Beginnings Prequel
by Marines 94
Summary: Ember never died, vlad marries another woman but is still obesses with maddie. this is just a prequel. I'm rewriting Kixens Danny McLain series with his/her permission. but im just adding my own twist to the story. Rating T for now. might change to M later. BTW just like kixens series this will totally be a DxE story
1. Intro

Danny McLain: New Beginnings Prequel

Summary: The story setting is before the TV show's episodes "Fanning the Flames and Phantom Planet". This will be a Prequel story to help you fill the missing details between Danny McLain: New Beginnings and Kixen's Danny McLain series. Also i want to give a shootout and special thanks to Kixen for giving me permission to rewrite his/her story. Rated T for now, but might change it to M for later Chapters. Just like with Kixen's Series, this will be a DannyXEmber pairing story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON DO. NOW THE MAIN STORY BELONGS TO KIXEN I'M JUST TWEAKING IT. I DOWN THE PREQUEL THOU.

Author's Notes:

Amber Rose McLain Masters "Ember McLain" (She is still alive since FF hasn't happened yet.). She is a year older than Casper's Highs Mysterious Trio, and she looks like Sam expect she has auburn hair and her human outfit is a Dark Blue Color.

Also Vlad Masters marries another woman, but he's still that crazed fruit loop with the obsession to make Daniel his apprentice, and to kill Jack and Jazz and of course to Marry Maddie.

Now on with Chapter 1 of the prequel.

Chapter 1. Vlad's Mansion. Jump City, TX

Amberline Rose Masters/McLain woke up to a thunderous BOOM coming from the basement of the five story mansion that she and her mother moved into a year after her father died in Iraq.

Err why did mom have to marry him of all people, even though he's a close friend of dad, said that they were best buds in basic and Iraq. But Still he such a Dipstick. Amber thought to herself, sure it great not having to worry about living on the streets, since the government wouldn't help, but he is one crazed up cheese head I mean who's a Packers Fan these days anyways.

"Amber are you awake yet dear?" Anna Rose McLain/Masters asks as she walks into her daughter's room.

"Yes mom, I am now thanks to the dipstick downstairs" amber says to her mother.

"Listen I know that he isn't your father god rest his soul, but you still need to treat him with the same respect you'll treat me. By the way I will be leaving this evening for a urgent business meeting with the Fenton's, and no you cannot go with me." Rose said.

"Can I go to Sarah's house over the break while you're gone then?" Asked Amber.

"No you cannot go to Sarah's" said Rose. "WHAT WHY NOT!" Amber yelled at her mother.

"Why because you're still grounded for using that credit card your step-father gave you. He said to use for emergencies only, your very lucky that I didn't make you take that guitar and amp back to the store."

"No he didn't mom he said that I can use it for anything I wanted, so I did" Amber spit back at her mother.

"Look I love you, but you should have asked first, now I have to go get ready and packed I'm gone for a week" said Rose.

Sorry that the chapter is so short.

Next time on Danny McLain: NB prequel- you will get to see the crazed fruit loop himself.


	2. Vlad secret Lab

Chapter 2

 **VLAD'S SERCET LAB**

Since that stupid wife of mine is finally leaving for a week, I can try and get some _real_ work done around here. "Isn't that right Maddie?" he asks as he turns Invisible and Intangible a "meow" can be heard as he floats upstairs.

 **UPSTARIS**

"I'm sorry that you have to leave so soon dearie" Vlad said.

"I know hon, I wish I didn't have to go, but I have to work. I've been studying the Fenton's work for a while now, and it's very interesting. Who know that ghost really existed. They have a lot of info on them, most of it is on that ghost boy thou, and with theories on way he fight his own kind and protect humans." Rose said "Oh by the way do you know anything about ghost the Fenton's have your name in their files quite a few times?" Asks Rose

"No I don't, sorry hon I have no clue with the Fenton's would put my name in their files when I haven't talked to them since college." Vlad lied. "I have to go back to work, I should be back before you leave tonight to see you off".

 **ALONE WITH ROSE**

 _Why would he lie to my face like that, what could he be hiding?_ Rose Thought. Rose decided to sneak downstairs to confront him. When she got down there, she saw him arguing with some ghost in a metal suit.

"LISTEN HERE SKULKER, I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO TOY AROUND WITH DANIEL." Vlad yelled. "I told you that I wasn't, him and that techno geek keep outsmarting me, but I will have his pelt of my wall and get your sample next time. " Skulker said. "I DO NOT CARE IF YOU GET IS PELT OR NOT, YOU WILL NOT GET PAID INTELL YOU GET ME THAT SAMPLE OF HIS GHOST HALF DNA, IT IS VITRAL FOR MY SCHEME TO WORK, PLAN X ALPHA." VLAD spited back to skulker.

 _What is Plan X Alpha?_ Rose thought, while she was thinking she heard Vlad talk to himself.

" **Since young Daniel won't become my apprentice and disown that oaf of a father. I'll use this high-risk plan I schemed up, and soon young Daniel Fenton/Phantom, YOU'LL SEE YOUR END"** Vlad screams as he transforms into Vlad Plasmius aka the Wisconsin Ghost, completely unaware that his wife was in the lab with him.

" _Shit, what just happened. Amber and I have to leave right now." Rose thought._

 **TIMEOUT.**

 **-Dun Dun Dun #Cliffhanger. What will happen next on Danny Mclain:NB Prequel.**


	3. Clockwork pt1

Previously on Danny McLain Prequel:

 **Soon young Daniel Fenton/Phantom, YOU'LL SEE YOUR END"** Vlad screams as he transforms into Vlad Plasmius aka the Wisconsin Ghost, completely unaware that his wife was in the lab with him.

" _Shit, what just happened. Amber and I have to leave right now." Rose thought._

 **TIMEOUT.**

 _ **Now onward with Chapter 3.**_

Out of nowhere Clockwork appears in his teen form. "Yo…You you are a ghooost" rose said as she started to have a panic attack, while and the same time being scared for her life since she believes in what the Fenton's also said about ghost.

"Fear not, young Anna Rose McLain, mother of sixteen-year-old Amberline Rose McLain. I'm am not here to harm you" said Clockwork shifting to his baby form.

"You Know my name and my daughter's name, how ghost, she asked as she pulls out an ecto blaster that the Fenton's gave her."

"Yes, I know everything. For I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I see everything from past, present and future. In this timeline and the infinite other timelines. And I know that you want to leave with amber after what you just seen and overheard, but if you do your futures will be in peril. Because Plasmius will come after you, now let me show you what will happen if you were to leave." Said clockwork.

 **As clockwork says that a screen appears behind him.**

Here is what would happen if you left.

 _Vlad returning to an empty house finding a note from anna, saying she wants a divorce and she's going to tell the world what she seen. "_ _ **Fright Knight come here" Vlad yells.**_ _"Yes, my lord" says fright knight as he appears._ _ **I would you to go find that wife of mine and end her in the most painful way. And as for that stupid daughter of hers make sure she dies the ways she was supposed to die.**_

 _The screen changes to Anna's Funeral, with everyone wearing black. In the background is amber trying to be comfort by her best friend Kitty and her Boyfriend Johnny._

 _Time skip 3 months…_

 _Amber McLain returning home crying after she was stood up on a date to the movies. She goes up to her room not noticing that the gas stove was turned on. And the house caught on fire with fire with amber in it. She dies in the fiery house fire and becomes the Ember McLain, the Ghost Zone's Diva popstar bend on trying to take of the world as vegencene for her and her mother's death._

The screen disappears…

"This is what will happen if you leave, I already watched the other timelines to see if it's a different outcome, but sadly it is not." Says clockwork.

Rose stood their shocked. She couldn't believe this but before she could say anything clockwork show her, her past to prove that he was telling the truth.

"Ok ghost what will happen if I stay with the madmen." Rose asked Clockwork.


End file.
